Friend?
by AkumaYuri
Summary: Komite Disiplin dan berandalan. Aneh, bukan, kalau mereka menyatu?/for Black and White Remembrance, Demon and Angel/AU/RnR, please?


**Friend?**

* * *

Konoha Gakuen, nama sekolah yang cukup terkenal di kalangan pelajar, terutama pelajar SMU. Bukan karena keelitan atau gudang prestasi, tapi karena mayoritas muridnya merupakan berbagai jenis berandalan. Ya, berbagai jenis. Mulai dari yang kejam, urakan, sampai yang cool, tapi tetap saja berandalan.

Dari segi bangunan, sebenarnya cukup luas dan—pernah—apik. Sayangnya, tiap dinding tak luput dari coretan spidol, lukisan grafitti, bahkan gompal dan retakan. Di beberapa sudut sekolah, terkadang terlihat kepulan tipis asap rokok yang segera memudar dibawa angin, atau kilatan senjata yang dibawa beberapa murid. Perkelahian menjadi makanan sehari-hari di sekolah ini. Masuk kelas dengan aroma minuman keras menguar dari tubuh pun sudah wajar. Tak ada guru yang ikut campur, mereka hanya menjalankan tugas mengajarkan mata pelajaran. Satu kata untuk sekolah ini : kacau.

Tapi ini tidak seterlantar kelihatannya. Paling tidak, ada yang menyelamatkan nilai murid-murid dari angka nol, yaitu Komite Disiplin yang terdiri dari dua belas murid—perwakilan satu kelas dua murid—yang dianggap cukup kuat dan cerdas untuk menegakkan kedisiplinan dan mengendalikan para berandalan. Minimal, mereka bisa membuat sebagian besar murid mengikuti pelajaran.

Berandalan dan Komite Disiplin, dua sisi berlawanan yang tampaknya tak bisa bersatu. Tapi dari situlah kisah ini akan dimulai.

* * *

**Disclaimer :  
Friend? yang super gaje ini punya Yuri, tapi semua karakter Naruto di sini punya Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Genre :  
Friendship, humor (walau maksa)**

**Rate :  
T for Teen**

**For Black and White Remembrance, Angel & Demon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Kulemparkan tas sekolah ke kamarku, entah di mana benda itu akan mendarat. Segera kututup pintu setelah aku masuk. Untuk apa pula kubuka berlama-lama? Rasanya malas sekali mengganti seifuku buru mudaku. Ya sudahlah, langsung tidur saja.

Tubuhku melesak di atas kasur empuk yang tertekan berat badanku. Hari ini aku sangat lelah. Tugas patroli yang kudapatkan tiga hari sekali-lah penyebabnya. Ya, aku salah satu anggota Komite Disiplin. Mungkin kalian berpikir ini keren, aku juga awalnya berpikir seperti itu, hingga menjalani kahidupan Komite Disiplin yang sebenarnya.

Terdengar sederhana tapi menguntungkan, kembalikan anak-anak ke kelasnya dan kau akan mendapat fasilitas lebih dari sekolah. Sayang sekali mereka benar-benar keras kepala, bahkan kurang ajar. Sekali dua kali, kepalan tanganku melayang. Apalagi mereka memandangku rendah karena aku seorang gadis dan baru kelas sepuluh.

Tidak hanya dengan fisik, terkadang kami harus memutar otak untuk mengancam mereka. Tapi respon mereka yang super lambat membuat kengerian ancaman kami berkurang tujuh puluh lima persen. Tak sedikit juga barang yang kusita. Rokok, korek api, bat, pisau lipat, dan sebagainya.

Memang banyak dari mereka yang sudah kutaklukan, tapi ada satu nama, Akasuna Sasori. Dia itu benar-benar jaim dan sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan emosinya. Bayangkan saja kalau kalian sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menyeret dia ke kelas dan dia hanya mengatakan,'pergi, sana. Keberadaanmu mengganggu,' dengan wajah datar. Kesal, pastinya.

Masa bodoh lah, dengan dia. Banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik seperti Uchiha Sasuke, perwakilan dari kelasku juga. Aku memang tak ada status hubungan spesial dengannya, tapi yah, kuakui, aku termasuk salah satu fansgirlnya.

Sekarang aku mau tidur sungguhan, kuharap tak ada yang menggangguku. Oyasuminasai!

**End of Sakura Pov**

.

.

.

Kriiing~

Brak

Jam beker yang dimatikan dengan sebuah pukulan di pagi hari membangunkan Haruno Sakura yang tadinya terlelap di tidurnya.

"Sakarang jam? Enam lebih," gumamnya. Sepertinya sebagian jiwanya masih di alam mimpi.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"Hah? Sebentar lagi aku terlambat!" serunya panik. Ia bergegas mengambil seragam dan membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, ia terlihat menyambar makanan yang ada di meja untuk dimasukkan ke kotak bento, lalu ia pun berlari ke luar rumah diikuti teriakan ibunya tentang sesuatu yang ketinggalan, namun tak digubrisnya.

Lari pagi memang bukan masalah besar baginya, yang menjadi masalah adalah waktu yang super mepet, tas ekstra berat berisi buku-buku yang tak teratur jadwalnya, dan bawahan yang berupa rok. Sudah pasti kecepatan larinya melambat. Alhasil, dia terlambat dengan sukses.

Gerbang sekolah tidak dikunci, itu sudah pasti. Beberapa siswa berkeliaran, itu sudah biasa. Alas kaki Sakura adalah sandal jepit alih-alih sepatu, itu baru mengejutkan. Yang namanya baru saja disebut juga terkejut dan malu setengah mati. Ia memutar kembali peringatan ibunyadi dalam otaknya, yang ternyata mengingatkan sepatu yang ketinggalan. Konyol. Seolah keadaannya belum cukup buruk, sosok berambut merah lewat di dekatnya, memberikan lirikan merendahkan ke arah nya, terutama sandal jepit-nya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Sakura dengan lagak sok, untuk menutupi ledakan rasa malunya.

"Anggota Komite Disiplin yang terlambat dan tidak bersepatu. Memalukan," cibirnya. Orang lain mungkin sudah ciut mendengar nada intimidasi dan merendahkan dalam suaranya.

"Lalu apa masalahmu? Se-sepatuku... Sepatuku basah dan aku tidak punya sepatu lain," balas Sakura kepada Akasuna Sasori.

"Hmph, kebohonganmu ditunjukkan cara bicaramu yang gagap dan tatapanmu." Sasori men-skak mat Sakura.

"Aaa~ baiklah kalu begitu, cepat masuk ke kelas!" perintah Sakura, menggunakan wewenangnya sebagai Komite Disiplin.

"Hm," Sasori mengatakan kata yang sangat singka, sederhana, dan nyaris tanpa arti, yang otomatis menyulut kemarahan Sakura. Lalu, ia berjalan ke arah halaman belakang, bukan gedung belajar.

Setelah terbengong beberapa saat, Sakura menyadari sesuatu, "Hooi...! Jangan membolos, cepat masuk ke kelas!"

Kepala merah yang bergerak naik-turun seirama langkah pemiliknya itu sama sekali tidak menjawab, bahkan menoleh saja tidak. Melihat itu, tangan Sakura terkepal dan bergetar saking marahnya. Rasanya ingin sekali mengejar makhluk satu itu dan menghajarnya di tempat. Dan sebelum ia bergerak, keinginannya seolah diwakilkan. Salah satu anggota Komite Disiplin dengan rambut jabrik ke belakang a.k.a. pantat ayam terlihat menghampiri Sasori. Mata Sakura tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Oh iya, aku belum masuk kelas. _Walau ingin melihat bagaimana cara Sasuke menangani Sasori, ia lebih memilih untuk masuk kelas, ngeri membayangkan jika dirinya kepergok terlambat dan malah bengong di depan gerbang dengan santainya. Reputasinya bisa hancur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura sudah ada di dalam kelas, mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa meski sebelumnya sempat diperingatkan gurunya. Ia duduk di samping jendela, membuatnya bisa mengamati pemandangan di luar dan melamun dengan damai. Biasanya, topik utama yang dilamunkannya adalah Sasuke, tapi kali ini ada topik tambahan, Sasori. Jujur saja, dia merasa Sasuke dan Sasori mempunyai beberapa persamaan sifat. Cuek, pelit kata-kata, jarang tersenyum, dan sama-sama tampan. Mungkin perbedaan jumlah fans mereka hanya berdasarkan status berandalan dan Komite Disiplin.

"Haruno-san, lamunanmu sudah bisa berhenti sekarang."

"Eh? Ah, gomenasai, sensei."

.

.

.

"Jidat, coba dengar, Sasuke ternyata sudah populer sejak dia SD, lho!" ucap Yamanaka Ino—sahabat Sakura yang termasuk salah satu Komite Disiplin dan fansgirl Sasuke—dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Harusnya sudah bisa ditebak, Pig. Kenapa bisa heboh begitu, sih?" tanya Sakura cuek, sesekali mulutnya memakan bento yang sudah dia siapkan tadi pagi.

"Wajar, dong. Kan jadi bisa mengkonfirmasi," jawab Ino. "Lalu, tumben kamu cuek dengan info tentang Sasuke. Biasanya info terkecil saja sudah membuatmu tertarik, kan? Jangan-jangan, sudah ada anak lain yang kamu incar?"

"Apa, sih? Masa' aku harus bereaksi dengan lebay? Jangan samakan aku denganmu." Sakura menjawab dengan bumbu sindiran untuk Ino. Sementara Ino tertawa, ia kembali menatap ke luar jendela dan tanpa sengaja melihat warna merah di tengah hijaunya rumput. Kedua bola mata yang ia miliki bergerak mengikuti warna merah itu, yang ia yakini adalah Sasori.

"Ehm, Dat? Ji-dat?" Ino memanggil sambil menepukkan telapak tangannya tepat di sebelah telinga Sakura. "Kamu lihat apa?"

"Nggak, Cuma lihat rumput di luar," bantah Sakura, menolak memberi jawaban sebenarnya. Predikat Ino sebagai Ratu Gosip membuatnya agak berhati-hati.

"Rumput dari lantai tiga tidak kelihatan jelas, jidat." Kata Ino, matanya mulai mengikuti arah mata Sakura. "Hmm... Cowok rambut merah dengan pakaian tidak rapi, dengan kata lain berandalan. Coba kutebak, Akasuna Sasori? Kamu sekarang mengincar dia?"

"Hah? Enak saja! Mana mungkin aku mau dengan orang menyebalkan macam itu?" bantah Sakura sejadi-jadinya. "Dia itu... Sudah dingin, cuek, menyebalkan, susah disuruh masuk kelas, suka merendahkan orang lagi. Wajahnya memang lumayan, tapi amit-amit deh!"

Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Jidat, kamu sadar? Tadi kamu bilang wajahnya lumayan. Berarti ada harapan nih?"

Rona menghiasi wajah Sakura. "No way. Aku tetap pada Sasuke."

"Kamu kan, cuma jadi fans Sasuke, tanpa ada perasaan khusus. Kalau Sasori... kurasa tatapanmu berbeda," pancing Ino.

"Sudah pasti, karena aku memandangnya sebagai orang yang menyebalkan, tidak seperti Sasuke." Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya. "Kalau aku punya hubungan baik dengannya, hanya sebatas teman yang sangat jarang mengobrol, dan berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuatku emosi, mengerti?"

Suara Ino bagaikan memenuhi ruang kelas saat ia tertawa lagi. "Iya, iya, sahabatku Haruno Sakura Si Pinky Jidat."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasori terlihat memasuki ruang kelas Sakura dan Ino lalu duduk di salah satu bangku tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di kelas yang menatapnya bingung. "Akasuna, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura, setengah berniat mengusir.

Sasori hanya meliriknya sekilas dan berkata, "ini kelasku. Aku berhak untuk duduk di sini, sama sepertimu."

Seolah ada petir yang menyambar beberapa senti dari tubuh Sakura. "Apa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di kelas ini. Jangan mengarang!"

"Jidat, lihat nih," bisik Ino sambil menyodorkan daftar absensi kelas. Di situ terdapat nama Akasuna Sasori, yang membuat jarak sambaran petir semakin dekat dari tubuh Sakura.

_Si-sial... lagi-lagi aku mempermalukan diri di depannya._ "Kenapa kamu tidak pernah masuk kelas?"

"Aku tidak mau menunggu waktu pulang dengan melakukan kegiatan merepotkan," jawabnya.

Sakura kini mengetahui kalau dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka menunggu. Tapi ada hal yang mengganjal pikirannya, "orang yang tidak suka menunggu biasanya selalu tepat waktu. Tapi kenapa tadi pagi sampai terlambat?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula tujuanku sekolah bukan untuk belajar, jadi tak ada batasan waktu." Ia pun merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, berniat untuk tidur.

"Tunggu, jadi kau masuk kelas hanya untuk tidur?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Kali ini jawaban tak lagi terdengar dari Sasori. Punggungnya naik-turun dengan tempo lambat yang teratur. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar tidur. Mengherankan sekali bagaimana cara dia begitu cepat terlelap di tengah tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, termasuk Sakura.

Ting... ting... ting...

Tanpa mereka sadari, waktu istirahat telah usai. Sebagian (sangat) besar anak terlihat mengeluh, sisanya tetap rajin dan mulai mempersiapkan diri mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Nee, Jidat, aku kembali ke kelas!" seru Ino yang langsung melenggang pergi tanpa menunggu ijin dari orang yang dipamiti. Basa-basi yang tak penting.

Sakura menghela nafas. Sejenak, ia memperhatikan Sasori yang terlelap. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya yang mungil. _Manis juga. Ternyata sekelas, ya?._

Jam-jam pelajaran berlalu. Mulai dari benang ruwet rumus fisika, sampai kebebasan seni, dilalui dengan tenang. Suara yang terdengar di kelas hanyalah penjelasan guru, gesekan alat tulis, dan nafas orang tidur. Akhirnya, bel sekolah kembali berbunyi, hanya saja dengan makna berbeda. Kalau yang tadi menunjukkan berakhirnya jam istirahat, sekarang menunjukkan sudah saatnya untuk pulang. Seperti sekolah lain, para siswa segera berhamburan begitu mendengarnya. Tapi jika sekolah biasa hanya keluar dari pintu, beberapa siswa di sekolah ini ada yang berani memanjat jendela dan cukup nekad untuk melompat dari jendela lantai tiga. Hebatnya, tubuh mereka tetap utuh untuk berangkat ke sekolah keesokan harinya.

Sakura yang terakhir tinggal di kelas. Paling tidak dia pikir seperti itu, sampai dengkur halus Sasori mengubah pikirannya saat di depan pintu kelas. Sasori memang orang yang paling sering membuatnya emosi, tapi dia tetap tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian di kelas dalam keadaan tidur. Selain itu, sebagai seorang anggota Komite Disiplin, dia merasa harus memastikan semua kelas kosong setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

"Akasuna, bangun! Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi." Sakura mengguncangkan bahu Sasori dengan agak keras, tapi dia tetap saja tidur.

"A-ka-su-na, cepat bangun, aku ma—"

"Perhatian kepadaku, rupanya?" Sasori tiba-tiba mengangkat kepala sedikit sehingga matanya yang tadi tersembunyi di dalam lipatan lengan bisa melirik Sakura.

Sakura agak terkejut karena Reaksi Sasori yang begitu mendadak. "Enak saja. Untuk apa aku menaruh perhatian kepadamu?" katanya ketus.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau membangunkanku? Seingatku, tugas piketmu baru kemarin," ucap Sasori. Ia berdiri dan mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura sampai tinggal beberapa senti.

Kedua belah pipi Sakura memerah, tubuhnya pun terasa kaku. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sasori—mau pun laki-laki lain—dari jarak sedekat itu. Baru ia sadari, ternyata Sasori lebih manis daripada yang selama ini dikiranya. "A-apa maumu?"

"Wajahmu lumayan juga," bisik Sasori tepat di sebelah telinga Sakura.

Otak Sakura sepertinya mulai buntu ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang membuatnya geli dan merinding. Tidak ada ide yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk lolos dari situasi ini selain meminta Sasori pergi, "hentikan sikapmu ini. P-pergilah."

Sasori mundur selangkah dan berkata, "as your wish, Hime-sama." Seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya yang baby face, lalu ia melangkah keluar kelas dengan santai, seolah tak ada apa pun yang baru saja terjadi.

Butuh waktu bagi Sakura untuk memulihkan ketenangannya setelah kejadian tadi. Namun debar jantungnya tak kunjung pulih sementara ia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

_Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung, tidak baik, tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu lagi._

Di rumah, Sakura menjalankan semua kegiatan dengan tidak fokus pada apa yang dilakukannya. Setengah pikirannya melayang kepada Sasori. Belum pernah ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Sejak pulang sekolah sampai tidur, waktu seolah menjadi ilusi yang tidak nyata. Begitu cepat berlalu sebelum ia menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Hari esok datang, ia berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Teringat peristiwa kemarin, ia melihat ke arah kakinya, yang untungnya mengenakan sepatu. Ia kembali berjalan ke kelasnya.

Pemandangan yang didapatinya di kelas membuatnya ingin melompat menembus atap sekolah saking kagetnya. Sasori duduk tepat di belakang mejanya, memandang kosong ke luar jendela.

Ia berniat memasuki kelas tanpa disadari Sasori, meletakkan tas, dan langsung kabur sebelum terlibat sesuatu dengan manusia yang satu itu. Sayangnya—

"Jidat~ Kamu baru datang, ya?"

Ino menyapanya dengan keras sehingga suaranya terdengar oleh anak satu kelas. Mendengarnya, Sasori menoleh dan menyeringai kecil.

Wajahnya kembali memerah, kejadian yang kemarin dialaminya melayang ke dalam ingatannya. Ia pun melempar tasnya ke tempat duduknya, lalu berlari keluar dan menyeret Ino agar tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari raut wajahnya yang berubah.

"Hei, kamu ini kenapa, sih? Jidat!" seru Ino sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sakura. Ia baru berhasil setelah sampai di atap dengan terengah-engah, sewot, dan bingung. "Kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Hah... hah... Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya, baka? Kamu yang biasa tidak akan menyeretku seperti ini!"

"Gomen, aku hanya..."

"Mengaku saja, Sasori, kan?"

"A-apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba nyambung ke sana?" Sakura gelagapan mendengar nama Sasori disebut.

Ino tersenyum nakal, merasa mendapatkan kunci rahasia Sakura. "Hmm... Sudah kuduga ada hubungannya dengan dia. Coba ceritakan, ada apa dengannya?"

"Kalau pun mau, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, Pig," jawab Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas, kan? Sulit menceritakannya."

"Kalau begitu aku yang menebak. Sasori menciummu?"

Blush. Wajah Sakura memerah membayangkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi. "Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin!"

"Dia menembakmu?"

"Itu juga tidak mungkin!"

Ino terdiam, memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi kepada sahabatnya kemarin. "Terus apa lagi yang bisa membuat orang seperti itu?" tanyanya pada akhirnya. Frustasi karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Sudah kubilang, sulit untuk menjelaskanya."

"Yah... Baiklah. Oh iya, ini jam berapa?" Ino yang menyerah akhirnya mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Sakura melirik lengan kirinya yang biasanya dilingkari jam tangan, tapi sepertinya ia lupa mengenakannya hari ini. "Entahlah, jam tanganku ketinggalan. Memangnya kamu tidak memakai jam tangan atau semacamnya?"

"Punyaku juga ketinggalan. Bel masuk hari ini rasanya lama sekali, ya? Aneh."

Membicarakan tentang bel, otomatis mereka menengok sound system tepat di atas kepala mereka. Hal yang mereka dapatkan membuat mereka panik dan langsung berlari ke kelas masing-masing. "BELNYA RUSAK!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu kelas dibuka keras oleh Sakura. "Gomenasai, Sensei. Saya tidak mendengar bunyi bel di atap," ucapnya sebelum sang guru bertanya. Ia menunduk dalam untuk menghindari tatapan guru dan teman-teman yang lain. Namun, tiba-tiba suara bel masuk mengalir memenuhi tiap koridor di seluruh sekolah.

Jantung Sakura seolah berhenti berdetak, seluruh darah di tubuhnya naik ke kepalanya. _Sial, ternyata memang belum masuk. _Hampir semua anak di kelas mentertawakannya. Bahkan Sasori terlihat menahan tawa tanpa ditutupi. Malu. Benar-benar malu. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura. Sudah berlari-lari mengira dirinya terlambat, membuka pintu dengan keras, dan memohon maaf pada guru yang bahkan tidak ada di ruangan itu. Rasanya dia ingin berteleportasi ke dunia lain, atau ke tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sayangnya, hal itu sama mustahilnya dengan badai salju di Jakarta (?).

Akhirnya, dengan mati-matian menahan malu, ia masuk dan duduk di tempat duduknya, di depan Sasori. "Tidak mendengar bunyi bel di atap, eh?" tanya Sasori mengejek. Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya menundukkan kepala, berpura-pura tertarik mengamati meja lekat-lekat.

.

.

.

Hari ini pulang lebih cepat karena ada rapat para guru, untungnya. Kalau tidak, Sakura terpaksa menanggung malu di sekolah lebih lama lagi. Kabar tentang hal memalukan yang dilakukannya tadi meyebar luas dengan cepat, terbukti dengan Ino yang menanyakan kebenarannya setelah bertemu Sakura lagi. Dan itu membuatnya semakin, semakin malu.

Seperti biasa, Sakura pulang berjalan kaki. Bukannya tidak punya kendaraan atau apa, dia hanya suka berjalan kaki. Menurutnya, itu lebih hemat dan sehat. Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung, untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi karena sendirian. Tanpa disadarinya, ada yang mengintainya dari tadi.

"Berhenti di sana, sialan!" teriak seseorang di belakangnya.

Sakura tidak berhenti atau menoleh, ia tetap berjalan seperti sebelumnya, seolah suara yang memanggilnya tadi hanyalah angin lalu.

"Hei, dengar aku!" teriak orang itu lagi. Dan kejadiannya kembali terulang, Sakura tetap cuek dan tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau." Orang itu berlari ke arah Sakura, ia mendengarnya. Kini ia berhenti, tapi tetap tidak menoleh ke belakang, walau ia bisa merasakan pukulan yang sedang diarahkan kepadanya.

Sakura membuang pukulan orang itu dengan dorongan kecil, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya meleset. Ia pun akhirnya menoleh untuk memandang penyerangnya, dan bertanya tajam, "Niatmu apa, mencari masalah denganku," Ia mengamati orang itu dari bawah ke atas untuk mengenalinya dan melanjutkan, "Tayuya?"

"Kami muak denganmu, dengan keberadaan Komite Disiplin di Konoha Gakuen. Kami yang dulu bebas menjadi terkekang karenanya." Tayuya meludah ke tanah di antara mereka setelah menjawabnya.

"Kami?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, kami." Tiba-tiba muncul belasan orang yang keluar dari tempat persembunyian masing-masing. Ada yang bertangan kosong, membawa bat, atau bahkan pisau lipat yang siap menyerang.

Sakura sedikit menelan ludah. Dia memang termasuk kuat, tapi dia hanyalah manusia biasa, bukan seperti karakter fiksi yang bisa mengalahkan ratusan musuh dalam sekejap mata sendirian. Bagaimana pun, jumlah ini tidaklah seimbang. Tapi ia tidak bisa lari. Ia memperkirakan hanya bisa mengalahkan separuhnya, setelah itu entah bagaimana nasibnya.

"Show time." Kata-kata Tayuya seolah menjadi perintah bagi orang-orang lainnya. Terbukti, mereka semua maju, berniat mengeroyok Sakura. Sakura pun tak berpasrah diri begitu saja. Ia memasang posisi bertahan.

"Dasar, beraninya keroyokan menghadapi seorang perempuan sepertiku," ejek Sakura, berharap mereka marah sehingga serangan mereka kacau, atau meninggalkannya jika ia beruntung. Namun sepertinya mereka tidak peduli, tetap saja menyerangnya.

Satu pukulan, dua pukulan ia tangkis. Di sekitarnya tidak ada alat yang bisa digunakan untuk berkelahi. Semuanya bersih dari sampah. Kalau ada hanyalah daun yang gugur, yang sangat rapuh dan bisa dipastikan tak akan bisa melukai siapa pun. Terpaksa ia berkelahi dengan tangan kosong.

Suara baku hantam dan teriakan perkelahian berputar di telinga Sakura. Tubuhnya mulai lelah. Beberapa lecet dan memar terbentuk di tubuhnya. Namun musuh di depannya tak juga habis walau beberapa orang pingsan akibat serangannya, atau serangan temannya yang tidak disengaja.

_Duagh! _"Kyaa!" pekik Sakura. Tubuhnya terhempas akibat serangan yang diarahkan pada punggungnya. Ia mencoba bangun dari posisinya yang menelungkup. Tapi setelah ia mengangkat tubuhnya beberapa senti, sebuah bat terasa menekan punggungnya sehingga ia terhempas kembali.

"Nah, Haruno Sakura, kuharap statusmu sebagai Komite Disiplin bisa disingkirkan sebentar lagi." Terdengar suara Tayuya dari balik punggung Sakura.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Maksudku, orang yang patah tulang atau cacat tidak bisa menangani para berandalan di sekolah, kan?"

Sakura tersentak ketika menyadari maksud kata-kata Tayuya. _Orang ini..._

"Selamat tinggal untuk Komite Disiplin, dan sampai jumpa suatu hari nanti untukmu sebagai murid cacat."

Tekanan bat di punggung Sakura menghilang ketika benda itu terayun ke atas untuk menghajarnya. Walau begitu, ia tetap tidak bisa lari karena ditahan oleh beberapa orang. Mata Sakura terpejam, bersiap menerima rasa sakit kapan saja. Dan entah mengapa, rasa sakit yang ditunggunya tak kunjung tiba. Ia menajamkan telinga untuk mencoba menangkap apa yang dikatakan seseorang, yang mungkin bisa memperjelas situasi ini. Telinganya pun mulai menangkap suara.

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini?" Terdengar suara Tayuya yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya sangat penuh percaya diri, kali ini ia terdengar gemetar oleh ketakutan.

"Ini jalan umum." Seseorang yang suaranya amat ia kenal menjawab Tayuya. Batinnya campur aduk antara gelisah dan lega. _Sasori!_ "Boleh kupinjam bat-mu?"

Orang-orang yang menahan Sakura menyingkir, membuat Sakura bisa bangun dan melihat semua yang terjadi.

"Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau tanyakan itu, tentu saja tak akan kuijinkan!"

"Kalau begitu, terpaksa kugunakan kekerasan." Sementara Sasori mengatakan itu, ia langsung memuntir lengan Tayuya dan merebut bat itu dari tangannya. Bat itu dihantamkannya ke tanah, sehingga muncul retakan yang cukup lebar di batang bat itu. otomatis, bat yang tadinya menjadi senjata andalan sekarang tergeletak tak berguna.

Suasana menjadi ribut karena orang-orang berusaha melarikan diri. Tampaknya, mereka semua ketakutan. Namun tidak semuanya berhasil lari.

"Sasori, cukup!" seru Sakura, tak tahan melihat belasan anak di hadapannya dihajar oleh Sasori. Jujur saja, ia agak takut melihat Sasori yang seperti ini. Terkena cipratan darah dari para musuhnya, mengalahkan mereka satu per satu dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa, tatapan matanya pun berubah. Sasori terlihat seperti iblis saat ini. Sasori bahkan tak mendengar teriakannya, karena itu Sakura berusaha mengentikan Sasori lagi. "Cukup... Sasori, HENTIKAAN!" Ia memeluk erat Sasori dari belakang untuk menahan gerakannya, dan ia berhasil. Gerakan Sasori berhenti.

Sasori setengah menoleh, tatapannya sudah kembali normal. "Terimakasih, Sakura, sudah menghentikanku," gumamnya. "Kupikir, selama ini kau membenciku."

"Beberapa hari lalu, ya." Pelukan sakura mengendur saat ia melangkah mundur. "Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti itu? Sasori yang kukenal selalu bisa menahan emosinya."

"Hampir selalu," koreksinya.

"Dan bagaimana bisa emosimu keluar seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu," jawabnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura, bingung.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Sasori. "Seharusnya perasaan perempuan lebih peka, dasar kau ini." Sasori terdiam. Niatnya memancing emosi Sakura dan mengalihkan pembicaraan gagal, karena Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya untuk mendengarkan kebenaran darinya.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja, TIDAK. Kamu terlalu percaya diri, bodoh. Aku hanya menganggapmu teman, apa itu salah?"

"Ti-tidak, maksudku... yah..." Sakura tergagap. "Akan terdengar unik, bukan? Berandalan yang paling tidak mau patuh kepada Komite Disiplin, tapi malah berteman dengan salah satu anggotanya. Memangnya teman-temanmu tidak keberatan?"

"Aku? Selama ini aku sendiri saja. Aku tidak suka berkumpul dengan orang-orang lain."

"Hwaa... Jadi, aku mendapatkan posisi penting, nih?"

"Ck, sudahlah. Di sini tidak menyenangkan," kata Sasori, mengarah kepada orang-orang yang bergelimpangan di jalan. Sebagian besar pingsan, sisanya hanya kesakitan sampai tak bisa bangun. Untungnya jalan ini sepi, sehingga tidak ada orang lewat yang menjadi panik sampai saat ini.

"Ya sudah. Jangan-jangan posisiku bisa naik suatu hari nanti," kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. entah mengapa, hatinya mendadak secerah matahari musim panas.

"Mungkin, suatu saat nanti."

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah Sakura duga. Kedekatannya dengan Sasori—walau hanya sebatas teman baik—menyebar cepat dan menyebabkan gosip-gosip yang aneh. Tentunya ini tidak lepas dari peran sahabatnya, Ino.

"Eh, ada berandalan yang dekat dengan salah satu anggota Komite Disiplin, lho."

"Serius? Siapa, tuh?"

"Tidak tahu, deh. Yang jelas berandalannya Sasori."

"Sasori yang seram itu? Jangan-jangan ada macam-macam."

"Ih... Kasihan sekali di—"

Demikianlah penggalan salah satu percakapan tentang Sakura yang tidak sengaja didengarnya saat ia lewat di koridor sekolah. Agak tidak mengenakkan, tapi memang tidak mudah menghapus image sangar Sasori. Ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan anak-anak itu.

"Jidat~ Pulang bareng, yuk?" ajak Ino kepada sahabatnya.

"Boleh. Sasori ikut juga, ya? Kalau tidak salah, rumahnya searah dengan kita."

"Saso...ri?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan saja. Dah!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Namun senyum kecil itu semakin lebar saat matanya menemukan sosok Sasori. "Sasori, bareng, yuk!" serunya, mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan yang mulai menyebar. Namun yang dipanggil malah terlihat cuek. Ia pun berseru lagi dan berlari menghampirinya, "Sasoriiii...!"

Akhirnya, Sasori menunjukan respon. Ia menoleh dan mengiyakan ajakan Sakura dengan senyum tipis dan satu kata tanpa arti, yang sempat membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati, "hm." Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan sekolah dan seruan histeris para gadis yang lumer akibat senyuman Sasori. Pastinya mereka tidak menyangka, berandalan seseram Sasori bisa menjadi begitu manis.

Sepertinya, ini akan menjadi pertemanan, atau persahabatan paling unik yang pernah dijalaninya.

* * *

**Y/N**

Akhirnya selesai~ Yuri bikin ini di sela-sela jadwal sekolah yang nggak manusiawi. Ulangan, lomba, PR, beuh... Rasanya pengen tendang sekolah jauh-jauh biar rasa enegnya ilang. -,- #malah curcol

Ok, Yuri ikutin fic ini buat Black and White Remembrance, Angel & Devil. Semoga aja masuk. Terus, sebenernya Yuri pengen endingnya mereka jadian, tapi agak males ngetik adegan orang yang kayak gitu. Jadinya gini, gaje dan gak jelas. Gak nyangka juga sih, bisa sampai 4k+ sama catetannya. Targetnya cuma 3k+, padahal.

Last, RnR, please? Kritik, saran, flame, silakan.

_あくまゆり_


End file.
